


Assorted Menaces to Air Traffic

by Zumberge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Suits, Dubious Science, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inflation, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: A slapdash compilation of people being filled with gas and getting round and big.  Probably too big.No, for real; I think "miles" as a unit of reference comes up a few times.
Kudos: 2





	1. One Size Fits All

Out of everything on the tag, four words - four very specific words - stood out at her. Had she not seen them she would have gone on with her early morning dive as normal, but their presence caught her attention, distracting her and, in a way, almost challenging her with how brazen they were.

She turned the wetsuit around in her hands, inspecting the grey, green and black material with a dubious air before looking at the tag again and putting it in her pocket. After one quick look to ensure the beach was empty, she shed her clothing, leaving it in a neat pile by her diving equipment before pulling the wetsuit on.

True to the claim it fit snugly, covering everything but her head, hands and feet. Not that this came as a surprise to the young woman, of course, as she was rather slender and not too endowed. They must have accounted for several possibilities, she thought, but certainly not all of them.

Without a second's hesitation she took a deep breath, raised her thumb to her mouth, and blew.

Her stomach immediately swelled out into an impressive curve as her breasts rose, forming generous handfuls on her chest. She inhaled and blew again; her breasts and stomach doubled in size, jiggling gently beneath the wetsuit. The third blow caused her sides to fill out, creating a gentle curve that stretched around her back and from beneath her armpits to her hips, and the fourth rounded her out, making her body look like a beach ball with two balloons the size of her head placed atop it for company.

She paused to adjust the fabric of the wetsuit, turning to and fro and looking herself over as best she could. It seemed adequate. Expected. Ordinary.

Where the previous ones made her plumper, the next blow into her thumb made her rounder, thickening her legs and causing her upper body to swell out in all directions. Each puff of air forced her legs apart as they grew more and more conical, her bare feet shifting in the sand as she widened, slowly pulling her legs into her. Up top her breasts had grown far beyond any normal size and continued to grow, blocking her view of anything in front of her.

With one last puff she felt her feet leave the ground, and paused to take stock of her situation. Her body was as much around as she was tall formerly, the spherical shape only ruined by her feet and her breasts, the latter two feet wide each and remarkably buoyant for their size. Despite her swollen condition her head, arms and shoulders were still perfectly normal. Most disappointingly, the wetsuit was still performing as the manufacturers likely would have claimed it to be performing.

Sucking in another breath she continued to blow into her thumb, gaining a few more inches each time. Beneath her, her feet were slowly pulled into her sides; in front of her, her breasts grew larger and flatter, stretching out into flat domes across her belly. By the time she could see past them she was over ten feet high, nearly double the height she was when she stopped last.

The bigger she swelled, the larger the breaths; the larger the breaths, the faster she swelled. It was a vicious cycle, each turn punctuated by deep, hollow hisses as the air swirled inside her, stretching her body and the wetsuit. She crested fifteen feet, then sixteen, then seventeen, gradually growing larger faster. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as her line of sight rose above the palms before they disappeared over the horizon of her body; she briefly mourned the loss of her frame of reference before forcing another breath into herself.

Within minutes she was the size of a hot air balloon, gaining a foot or two with every puff. Suddenly the material of the wetsuit shifted, rubbing against her sex and sending a tingling running through her body. She gasped, breathing in and growing larger, causing the wetsuit to rub against her further. Her skin vibrated with pleasure as her toes curled and her mind grew numb, her panting sending her into a fit of uncontrolled, orgasm-fueled growth, throbbing outward as she gained yards in seconds.

As she drew in breath as her climax ended, her body let out a loud pneumatic groan, cheeks and lips puffing up and cutting her inhalation short. She glanced around, seeing nothing but sky and clouds across her horizon, and it wasn't until then that she realized just how positively enormous she truly was. But not enormous enough, it would appear.

She bent her arm, now bloated with air, and plunged it into her mouth. Drawing breath through her nose, she blew into her thumb, her body letting out a series of creaks and squeaks as she forced more air into it. She squeezed her eyes shut and blew again, the creaking growing louder, echoing through her.

There was a faint "pop-pop-pop" and she opened her eyes to see the stitching of the wetsuit in front of her give out, revealing a thin, tanned stretch of skin.

As the creaks reached a fever pitch, she smiled smugly, forcing her words out. "'One size fits all' my-"


	2. One-Upmanship (competition)

Melinda was a whirlwind of productivity in the lab that day, combining chemicals, running tests, minding the centrifuge, and engaging in all sorts of distillation and refinement. Everything went smoothly and her work went undisturbed; it was one of those mornings where, for once, she felt that lying about having a Master's Degree wasn't a bad idea after all.

She watched the burner as the chemicals inside a flask simmered and rolled, removing it just as it began to boil. Setting it aside, she picked up a bowl of powdered substances she wasn't entirely sure how to pronounce and slowly added it, watching as it faded from clear to an opaque purple. Studying it for a moment she thought about what to do next before shrugging, opening up a nearby can of diet soda, and pouring it in.

A small purple mushroom cloud erupted from from the flask, quickly filling the room. Melinda coughed and sputtered, waving one hand in front of her as she backed away. The mist dissipated quickly, but seemed to cling to her skin in a clammy film for a few seconds before evaporating.

"Wow," she said. "That was the biggest reaction I've gotten in days."

Suddenly there was a quiet creak followed by a low hiss, and her stomach and sides bulged out from beneath her clothes. Melinda let out a yelp as her shirt rode up on her, the lab coat draping down over her sides as her waist disappeared. She pressed her hands into her belly; there was an unusual amount of give and softness to it, the skin bulging up between her fingers. As she watched she felt her skirt grow tight around her hips, the stitches popping as she grew rounder. It was unexpected, but she couldn't help but feel calm about it. Maybe if she could separate the inflating aspect from that she could turn it into a sedative.

Equally unexpected was the lab door slamming open, and she turned awkwardly to see her co-worker Janet staring at her in shock. "Melinda?"

"Janet, hi!" She waved, her arm's mobility limited by its growing thickness.

Janet's lips curled up in a sneer. "You..." She stormed in, poking Melinda between the domes of her breasts. "I should have known you would try to one-up me in my research."

There was a quiet ripping as her legs took on a conical shape, tearing apart her stockings. "I would?"

She gave her a shove, forcing her onto her curved backside. "Look at you, still playing dumb." As Melinda's limbs widened, forced to the sides and gradually absorbed, she rocked back forward to see Janet holding a vial of liquid. "But I'll show you that a copy can't surpass the original!"

"But I wasn't trying to-"

Janet downed the contents before throwing the empty container across the room. Melinda's eyes followed it as it bounced off the wall, sinking perfectly into the trash; as she looked back Janet was undeniably rounder, and within seconds she burst through her clothes and was the same shape and size as she, dome-shaped breasts and limbs spread across a spherical body.

"Oh. Oh well."

The two women swelled to their own sounds - Melinda to hissing, Janet to gurgling. Their growing bodies tore the last bits of their clothing to shreds, leaving tatters on the floor and dangling from their wrists and ankles. There was a barely audible "bump" and Janet's eyes widened for a brief moment as her back pressed against the door. A few seconds later there was another, louder and more hollow, as their bellies met, and Janet looked at her smugly. As they inflated they pushed against each other, sliding across the floor as their feet flapped above the tiles, shoving over and aside tables in their path. The room was starting to feel somewhat small to Melinda, though she wasn't too worked up about it, knowing that it was simply an accident and a misunderstanding.

A loud slam across the room caught their attention, and both turned their heads just as a severe-looking woman in a skirt suit stormed in; Melinda and Janet immediately recognized her as Arlene, their boss.

"So," Arlene began, "I leave you two alone and -this- is what happens."

Melinda looked back at Janet, who rolled her eyes. "Sorry?"

"Sorry won't save you," she replied, pulling off her coat. Throwing it aside, she undid her skirt, letting it fall to around her ankles. "Perhaps I should show you two who the -real- big shot here is!"

Raising her thumb to her mouth, Arlene took a deep breath and blew. Her cheeks swelled up like baseballs as her ass and thighs billowed out, looking as if she had beach balls stuffed in her pantyhose. She blew again, and her body from beneath her arms grew round, merging with her hips and backside. Puffing away, her legs were forced apart as she rose higher on the ball of her body, keeping pace with the room's other two occupants.

As Melinda's head neared the ceiling she had but one thought: It was starting to get crowded in here.

*****

By the afternoon most of downtown was taken up by what looked like large balloons of various sizes and skin tones. A good portion of buildings in the area were damaged in at least some capacity from having their occupants grow out of or press against them while growing. It was a highly disruptive state of affairs and not at all funny to the police officers manning the cordon around the area.

"How does this even happen?" the first officer asked.

The second shook his head. "Couldn't tell you."

Behind them a car screeched to a halt and a young woman nearly fell out, clutching a bicycle pump. "You think that's BIG? I'll show you BIG!"

The cops turned as one. "Ma'am-"

"I'll be bigger than you!" she shouted to no one in particular as she charged the barricades. "Bigger than the city!"

"Ma'am-"

"BIGGER THAN THE MOON!! BIGGER THAN THE WOR-"

The second officer yanked the pump out of her hands. "No."

"Aw."


	3. Huge (f/narrator)

She said it was a joke, but I didn't think it would get this out of hand.

Yesterday she told me to come over in the morning, so she could show me something that she saw online. When I arrived she brought me up to the roof, where she pulled out a large gas tank and a hose with an elastic loop around the end. She urged me on to put the hose in my mouth, the strap keeping it in place, after which she would fill me with gas. As a joke, she repeated. I thought it was strange but it seemed innocent enough, so I did as I was told.

Hours later and I ended up like... this.

I'm upside-down and it's hard to move my head for how swollen my neck is, but from what I can see the entire city is under a shadow, and it's all from me. My chest is just a smooth curve stretching out in front of me, a horizon so large that I can't even tell how big I've gotten. It must be at least into the upper atmosphere, since I can feel cold air on my feet and backside.

Every so often I can feel a tension all throughout me, and my body lets out this terrible groan like I'm finally reaching my limits. But each time there's still some more give and I keep stretching, the sudden throbbing growth stimulating me so much that I come, harder than I've ever come before. All the while she just watches me, seeing me grow bigger and bigger.

I think the part that scares me is that, deep down, I don't want it to stop.


	4. Couples' Eclipse (m/f)

They stood outside in a field, she in a blue and aqua diving suit and he in a button-up shirt and jeans, both barefoot.

"On the count of three," she said, "we both breathe in as hard as we can."

He nodded. "Okay. I'm ready."

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!"

Their mouths opened wide as they sucked in air, and immediately their stomachs billowed out, buttons popping off of his shirt. Both their backsides grew larger and rounder, their thighs thickening and giving them pear shapes. This lasted for but a moment until the air filled their upper torsos, his pecs and her breasts swelling and rising up before their forearms grew wider. The curves of their bodies smoothed as they widened, limbs turning to stiff cones before rounding out to low domes, and his shirt tore apart and fell away as they became round parodies of the human form, as wide as they were formerly tall.

They continued to pull in gas, watching the other as they grew higher and rounder. Within seconds they were the size of weather balloons, bellies approaching each other as the feet shot by. They were three stories high, then four; their bodies touched, and they both smiled inwardly as they began to press against the other, their growth forcing them apart.

Despite the isolation of the field, their rapidly inflating bodies began to draw attention. The first ones to spot them were other travelers on the road nearby, not expecting to see two blimps as they drove past. The sharper ones among them, however, noticed that one of the blimps had two unmistakable bulges on the top and the other was partially and uncannily flesh-toned. All, however, realized that they were visibly and rapidly growing.

For their part they cared little who saw them, only focused on getting bigger. The horizons of their bodies grew further as their vision rose higher, the only point of reference the other's head as they became more distant. From deep within them came a low, sibilant hissing that grew in volume with their own volumes, now too large to be any man-made balloon. Their still-increasing sizes and movement caused by their pressing against the other meant that, inevitably, many in the nearby city spotted the two bodies in the distance, larger than even the tallest building.

Unconcerned with the state of the world around them the couple pushed their bodies ever wider, their rounded undersides bowling over trees and flattening whatever buildings were unlucky enough to be in their path. Their heads were soon among the clouds, bodies casting long shadows and letting out deep hissing that was ominously audible from a ways away. People could only watch in awe and fear as the gas-filled mountains grew to miles in height, few if any aware that they were humans stretched to absurd degrees.

As the curve of the blue and aqua one began to loom ominously over the city, threatening to crush it should it grow any further, the two began to rock and sway and, just as mysteriously as they appeared, they slowly lifted into the air, drifting through the atmosphere in defiance of their titanic size.

*****

From far above he looked down at the Earth, spotting his shadow against the terrain, and hers. He slowly rotated, flapping his hands and feet more as a placebo than to aid his movement, watching as the texture of her overstretched diving suit moved past before finding her head. Each bumped into the other, foreheads touching painlessly before floating back about two feet, laughing at their awkwardness.

"It's nice up here," she said.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's quiet. The view is good, too."

She nodded, smiling. "We should do this again some time."


	5. Size Queen (f/f, competition)

While Dani DeGrassi had her start in the family business, there was no denying that she went far beyond anyone's expectations. Scant years after graduating with two degrees, she was the owner of several businesses, one international, and involved in a variety of foundations dedicated to the arts and sciences. She had a singular presence which tended to leave a deep impression on everyone she met; most people described her as "unique." Others, with a better grasp of language, more correctly described her as "deeply eccentric."

Dani openly described herself as a "size queen," which was generally taken to mean one specific thing. When she was approached in public by an aspiring suitor who bragged of having nearly twelve inches, she laughed, going on to elaborate that it wasn't quite what she meant: It wasn't a matter of liking them big, but liking them -big-. More specifically, bigger than her, and she immediately took steps to demonstrate.

In an act that cemented her status as an eccentric, Dani took in a deep breath, far deeper than should have been possible, and the front of her dress simply swelled outward, fabric pulled taut across the bubble of her belly. Another breath and she grew further, double the width of her hips as her breasts pressed against the top of it and the sides of each other in the confines of her clothes. This, she explained, was what she meant by being a size queen. Anyone who couldn't be bigger than her wasn't worth her consideration.

Despite the looks they were drawing and the utter ridiculous of the situation and demand being placed on him, the suitor found Dani's hand too tempting a prize. So, he tried to breathe in as much and as hard as he could. Dani watched, bemused, as he struggled, not sure of what exactly to do or how to do it until finally happened, the buttons on his shirt popping as his pecs and gut puffed up suddenly. He grew slowly, in fits, going red in the face as he huffed and puffed, belly quickly becoming tight and straining with a tinge of red covering it. He was barely even half her size before he wobbled on his feet, and it was only through the quick reflexes of two other gentlemen that he didn't pass out on the floor. Dani merely laughed, returning to her conversation in her inflated state without a second thought.

The next several weeks brought with them a gradual escalation, both in the scale of challengers as well as her entourage's sense of how badly they were underestimating Dani. A morning jog brought her before a man whose gut hung over his belt like an exercise ball with a popped-out navel; in response she blew herself up even larger on the spot, spandex stretching over jiggling breasts and a bouncing backside, waiting but a moment for his response and, getting none, continuing on her way despite her view being partially blocked by her own gut and chest and her jog being more of a wide-armed skip from her notably thicker arms and legs. A visitor at a charity luncheon waddled in, fitting through the double doors as narrowly as his clothes fit him; Dani took it one step further, inflating in all directions to meet him, then surpass him as her limbs spread and widened, smoothing out and growing so round that they were half-pulled into the form-dominating curves of her torso. A visit to her favorite fashion designer resulted in one of the staff proving he could be as wide as he was tall, if not more so; Dani immediately proved that she could touch the ceiling with her head, only deflating later on when her personal assistant reminded her that it was time to leave and the doors were far too small, and in any case her arms were getting tired from rolling Dani around.

Things quieted down for a week or two after that. Dani proved to be intimidating and perhaps insurmountable in both her size and her demands, much to the relief of the guests at one of her evening parties-slash-meet and greets, at least a few of whom weren't looking forward to another impromptu contest. Thus, none of them really thought much when she was approached by a short, mousy-looking young woman with round-rimmed glasses, wearing a one-piece dress and pantyhose, who visibly needed to build up the courage to speak with her. "Miss DeGrassi?"

Dani turned, eyeing her expectantly.

"My name is Tamela, I'm a big fan of yours and I... I!" She wrung her hands together for a moment before blurting out, "please let me be your girlfriend!"

"If you want to be with me," Dani said with a smile, "then you do know what that means, right?"

Tamela slowly nodded, looking to either side at the people watching her. She shuffled back a step, taking a few experimental huffs before heaving in a deep breath, stopping with a squeak of surprise when her stomach dramatically billowed outward and her chest jumped several cups. She gave her midsection a gentle prod in disbelief, not really expecting that it would work, let alone so easily. Suddenly she heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up to see Dani, still smiling and now quite gravid, looking a good deal larger than her.

A second poke to her stomach revealed a great deal of give, and Tamela was comfortable enough with this knowledge to continue. She breathed in and out a few times, trying to reproduce what happened when she all but tripped over it, swelling again. Keeping up the momentum she pulled in air, her vision rising higher as more of her view below her was taken up by her breasts and belly. The straps on her shoulders and pantyhose grew tight as her arms and legs flared out, balled-up fists resting against her sides. When she stopped she could only see her upper half, looking fat but for the weightlessness and lack of rolls. On top of that she had gained a few inches, now nearly eye-to-eye with Dani; it was short lived as, huffing and puffing again, Dani blew up in kind, the curve of her belly merging with her growing hips and ass to create a figure that politely be called "apple-shaped" and more appropriately absurdly round. When she stopped she stood a full foot taller than Tamela, and her sausage-like arms were half bent, resting on her front as she looked at the young woman expectantly.

Growing larger came easier to Tamela, inhaling deeply without exhaling. Her scale and proportions were thrown more into contrast as she bulged out in all directions, her limbs filling and sapping her range of motion until they became wide cones, their shape soon turning to domes as her shins and forearms swelled up around her ankles and wrists. Her dress, meanwhile, was doing a fantastic job of staying in one piece, accentuating the curves of her backside that she now rested upon as well as the wide, shallow domes of her breasts which protruded in front of her. Around her people fell away as she grew, watching them disappear out of view on either side as her horizon rose up and her head began to sink into her swollen neck. She let out a quiet burp as her forced growth came to a halt, double the height of the other party-goers.

Dani nodded, pleased, before taking in air, growing with such force that her limbs stuck out straight. Her underside swelled, bumping against the ground and launching her into the air several feet, giving both Tamela and the party-goers a clear view as she transformed herself into a large-breasted blimp. Gently floating back down, she bounced several times before coming to rest, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face. She couldn't see Tamela, but it was clear to others that she was a yard or two larger than her.

Tamela stared. "No way..."

"I haven't had to get this big to outdo a courter in a while," Dani said. "I'm really quite impressed, but but I'm afraid that-"

She was interrupted by the sound of a deep, heaving breath, and Tamela's head - and the rest of her body - surged up into view. Her brow was furrowed in deep concentration, and there was another loud whooshing of air as her cheeks swelled in time with the rest of her, surging up and out with a loud creak. Her figure grew violently and in pulses, feet at a time; Tamela's lower hemisphere, covered by pantyhose stretched so thin her black panties were visible beneath, shot out towards Dani's front, bouncing her away with a loud "bwong." She let out a long cry of panic, bounding and rolling back through a table of drinks, deflecting off an ice sculpture, and finally coming to rest in the pool, thankfully face-up. As she watched Tamela take up more of the nighttime sky over her mansion, she wondered if she finally hadn't met her match.

*****

It took a while for Tamela to calm down after she had stopped inflating. It was partly out of fear that she had gotten so big, and partly a deep desire to impress. But Dani DeGrassi was such a beautiful and intelligent woman, and normally so far above a simple office worker like her, that the thought of having to quit - or have her turn her down - after finally working up the courage to approach her like this made her chest ache. Though her chest being larger by scale probably made it a little worse.

The tension was almost unbearable as she waited for Dani's response, expecting her to effortlessly outgrow her again. After several minutes none came, though there was a faint tugging against her underwear, then her dress. It almost felt as if something was climbing her; a few moments later this was confirmed, as Dani came into view, scaling the cloth between Tamela's breasts. As her curvature grew less steep Dani rose to her feet, walking across the soft surface of Tamela's skin, unshod feet feeling positively tiny against her.

Falling to her knees in front of Tamela's head, Dani let out a weary sigh. "Well. Do you know how big you are?"

Tamela shook her head. "Not really. Is everyone down there alright?"

"Oh, absolutely." She leaned to one side, then the other, swinging her legs out as she sat on her backside. "A little shaken up, but they're fine. You know, you're the biggest I've seen."

"Is it enough? I feel like I could get bigger if you'd like, Miss DeGrassi."

Something in Dani's eyes lit up at the word "bigger," and she pushed herself forward. "Maybe later," she replied. Her thighs were on either side of Tamela's head; twirling a lock of her hair around her finger she added, "and please, call me Dani."


	6. Performance-Based Pay

I needed the money.

Normally I wouldn't work for an advertising company, but there were two things about the listing that caught my eye: The first was the lack of any prior work history in the field - "absolutely no experience required," that was the wording. The second was performance-based pay, which is normally a turn-off, but the amount they were proposing was an extraordinary sum. So I went in for an interview to see what the job was.

The company was hired to promote Duratex, a producer of so-called "miracle materials." Duratex wanted to show off the durability and elasticity one of their products, so they proposed the creation of a balloon made of it. The advertisers shot this down, saying that a mere balloon wouldn't gain enough interest. They needed something unique that hadn't been done before, but more than that, the advertising needed a human element. After they told me this, I asked what the "human element" they had in mind was. Their reply?

"We want to make you the balloon."

Now you're probably thinking that this is absurd, and you're absolutely right. I balked at the idea, but the interviewer said that the performance-based pay was based on the size of the advertisement, which was to say, me. The larger I got, the bigger the pay.

So now I'm standing nervously in an old airfield outside of town in a skin-tight bodysuit with the Duratex logo across my stomach and a hose firmly wedged in my backside, trailing off to a massive tanker truck. It's not the strangest thing I've had up my butt, and like I said, I needed the money.

...that doesn't really sound any better even with context, does it?

The company had graciously provided me with a headset to communicate with the ground crew, and through the earpiece I heard someone say, "ready when you are."

"Go for it," I replied. Soon after I heard a hissing and felt the rush of gas enter me, cold but warming quickly in my body. Remarkably, inexplicably, I began to swell all over, hips widening, belly and breasts bulging, arms and legs thickening. Both the fabric and my skin stretched as I grew, my torso first becoming rotund, then round, taking up more and more of my shape. My limbs raised up and spread apart, pulled into me as they were reduced to wide, round bumps. Within seconds I had gone from normal to a helium-filled ball with two high domes on front, stretching further as I grew until finally the flow of gas stopped, and I began to lift upward, tethered to the ground by a cord around my ankle.

It was remarkable. There was a feeling of fullness and tension all throughout me, and despite that, a sense of weightlessness. I was concerned about the loss of mobility at first, but after a while it started feeling kind of nice being able to relax.

"You doin' okay?" the crew member asked.

I waved my hands and feet, feeling a little disoriented as they brushed against my arms and legs. Looking out over the curve of my front I tried to judge my size based on the length of the rope and how high I was, figuring I had to have been around ten feet or so. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Fine" was a bit of an understatement, though.

"We can go bigger if you feel up to it."

Bigger. The word stuck in my mind like a splinter. As far as demonstrations for products went I proved a point, with the material stretching several times what you'd expect, and me with it. You could have put me out in front of a store and drawn plenty of attention, but at the same time I felt... well. I was certainly large, but I wasn't -large-, if you understand my meaning. Plus I needed the money.

"I'd l-" I cut myself short, realizing I was about to say "I'd love that." Which wasn't a lie, but I didn't want them to know it. After a second to choose the right words I said, "I can go bigger," hoping I didn't sound too enthusiastic.

"Roger that."

With that the gas began again, and I could hear a low, sibilant hiss coming from inside of me. My body couldn't get rounder, so it just got larger, but as it did it started to feel different. It was like stretching when you get up, that sense of stiffness being worked out, only never going away and happening on its own without you having to move. I watched my chest spread out in front of me as the ground grew more distant, obscured by -me- as I grew larger. The suit stretched along with me, though as it did there was an -interesting- amount of friction which made my experience more enjoyable, enough so that I was forced to stifle my breathing lest the crew catch on. To be honest, I almost didn't need it; the thought of how full and large I was becoming was intoxicating in itself, and I had lost track of time when the ground crew radioed in again.

"You're a good size," he said. I was glad he noticed. "We could probably put you on show in a hot air balloon festival."

"Turn it up," I said, almost without thinking.

"Wha?"

"The bigger I get the bigger the pay, right? I want that entire tanker truck in me." In reality it was just an excuse; I needed the money, but I -wanted- the gas, and as it rushed into me full force I got it. My body heaved outward and my mind went fuzzy as every inch of my skin was bombarded with stimulation from outside, across, and beneath it all at once. My body creaked and squeaked deeply, a testament to how large and how fast I was growing. I had since lost sight of the ground, but above me I could see the clouds rapidly approaching. Despite the massive, growing volume inside of me I began panting, no longer caring about what others might think. All I wanted was more, rounder, -bigger-.

Suddenly I felt the tension around my ankle give, somewhere far below, and there was a burst of garbled, panicked shouting coming from my headset. The cord had broken, and as I felt the end of the hose tug me downward I realized that it was the only thing keeping me tethered to the ground. Then that, too, slipped free, a token puff of gas escaping before I drifted up into the misty clouds, the largest balloon anyone had ever seen.

I was almost sad, in a way, that I couldn't keep growing. Though a moment later I began creaking again, and as my hands, feet, and head began to sink into my body I remembered that air pressure was lower the higher you went, and that had dramatic consequences for balloons...

*****

That was several hours ago, and probably several hundred yards smaller, if not more. I can't really see where I am, but judging from how quiet it is I might be in low orbit. I guess breathing isn't a problem because the gas was partially oxygenated, and the sun's been keeping me warm, not to mention heating the gas up in me and causing me to swell even further. Despite this I can feel myself very gradually deflating.

Every so often I can feel something small bump into me, sending vibrations through my body along with the sound of crunching metal; I must be running into satellites. The headset is mostly static, but sometimes I can hear bits of what people are saying, and I guess I'm big enough that people on Earth can see the Duratex logo from space.

I'm not sure when or where I'm going to land. All I know is that the first thing I'm going to do when I cash that check from the advertising agency is to buy a tanker truck full of gas and another one of these suits.


	7. Nibiru is a Human (ambiguous first-person)

"So you can inflate?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Absolutely."

"Okay, but... how does it work?"

"I just breathe in." I demonstrated, the air swirling and filling me. My gut surged out, my backside and chest following immediately after. The armpits of my shirt grew snug on me as the denim of my jeans pulled taut across my legs, and mere seconds later I was a bulging, buoyant version of my old self. Not wanting to leave things half-finished I continued, arms and legs being forced apart before growing wider, then rounder, then being absorbed almost fully by my globular figure.

"Can you get bigger?"

In response I simply heaved in a deep breath, my body swelling rapidly. The material of my sneakers bulged and strained before the stitching and glue gave out, feet swelling to roundness. Up above my hands grew plumper, and even my head gained a larger, rounder shape. More of my gut emerged from between my shirt and jeans, and when I stopped again I was double my old size.

I felt a hand touch my underside, drumming a finger against me. "This is so weird." They stepped into view, looking up at me. "So can you get bigger?"

"Yes." I breathed in for emphasis, rising another several feet. "It's pretty easy."

"Maybe you shouldn't, though." Her voice sounded nervous. "You're kind of sticking out."

"Am I?" There was a hollowness as I took in more air, the band of skin across my midsection growing wider, my navel deep-set as I watched tops of trees and windows grow closer. The rest of me grew, but not as fast, leaving me increasingly misproportioned. As if I had any sort of proportions now short of-

"Stop, please! You're too big!"

Her words gave me pause. Here I was, looking out at my body stretching off and downward, taking up most of the area between the apartment buildings, heads level with their roofs... and this was "too big."

It was the single funniest thing I had heard in ages.

"Too big?" My entire body shook as I laughed. "Too big! Let me show you how big I can really get!" With that I huffed and puffed, shooting up and out. I felt the apartments press into what were my hips, then my thighs, then simply give way as I grew. I watched as the stories of skyscrapers shot by, buildings being pushed over by body as dozens of yards were added to my waistline in seconds. My head grew level with the tallest buildings, then grew beyond them as I became the highest point around.

"I'll be bigger than this city!" The devastation caused by my growth was little more than shifting stones against my underside. As my head broke the cloud line I began sucking them in with each breath, clearing the skies around me before I shot past them. The hanging moisture flowed to where my shoulders were, then my waist, left behind just as surely as the man-made structures I was overshadowing.

"Bigger than this state!" My head was huge, my cheeks were blimps unto themselves, and yet all around me was a field of stretched fabric, the horizon growing more distant by the second. The blue of the sky faded to black as I breached the atmosphere. Down below the city had become too small to be relevant as entire counties were thrown into darkness.

"Bigger than the country!" At last I felt myself lift away from the ground, lazily floating upward. A deep huff caused me to swell several miles, backside hitting the surface of the planet with a quiet, distant crunching sound as the force propelled me up and away. The lack of pressure in space was freeing as I tumbled and turned, and I could feel my body creak and throb as it grew at an unimaginable rate, watching as as my shadow across the continents grew larger. I was a second moon, far closer, and soon far bigger. Everything was stretching and filling beyond any comprehensible capacity, and as the darkness engulfed the entire planet, only then did I stop.

My hands and feet were puffy and bulbous, easily able to flatten entire mountain ranges. My head was blimped up enough that I could simply float towards the surface, put my lips to the ocean, and suck it all up and hold it in my cheeks. But everything... a single person, now thousands of miles across, full of vast amounts of gases. Through the haze of the planet's atmosphere millions upon millions of people would look up and see me floating nearby. A human balloon bigger than the Earth, and yet still growing larger, as thanks to the warmth of the sun heating my contents I could feel myself gradually expanding.

But then a thought came to me.

What do you even do for an encore?


End file.
